


Counting days

by SunshineYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Doctor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Major Illness, Sick Character, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineYuta/pseuds/SunshineYuta
Summary: 475 Days. 11 hour. 20 minutes. 7 seconds of being with you is not enough
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Counting days

_**D-175** _

Yuta giggles as he hugged Jaehyun. Both of them crammed to the small hospital bed. He kissed Jaehyun's forehead. Jaehyun stared at Yuta.

It's been 1 year. Yuta entered the hospital and was diagnosed with a major illness. It's been 200 days since Yuta became his boyfriend. A doctor dating his own patient. Is that even legal? Jaehyun doesn't know and he won't bother to know either. 

Jaehyun shut his eyes as he hug Yuta's waist tighter. 

"I love you"He whispered in Yuta's ears.

\--

**_D-145_ **

This is the nth time today. Yuta coughed blood and have a hard time breathing. It pains Jaehyun to see his boyfriend keeps on coughing blood. He shakily sat infront of Yuta. 

Yuta is now asleep. The other doctors just gave him sleeping pills. Jaehyun held his boyfriend's hand.

"I love you"  
\--

_**D-103** _

Jaehyun pushed Yuta on a wheelchair around the premises of the hospital. Yuta enjoys the chill air of autumn and seeing as leaves turns orange and fall. 

"I want to eat pancake with maple syrup!"Yuta exclaims out of nowhere. He caught one of the leaf that fell to his lap.

"Mark's maple syrup?"Ask Jaehyun

"Yes!The maple syrup from Canada"Yuta smiled. "Its so sweet and the pancake that you made for me!It's a nice combination. I love it"

"I'll make it for you"Jaehyun smiles

"Thank you,Jae"

"Anything for you,Yuta"  
\--

_**D-87** _

Jaehyun stared at Yuta as Yuta sat on the sofa reading books. He didn't say anything. He just stared at Yuta.

It seriously pains Jaehyun. Seeing Yuta keeps getting thin. Those fucking disease is eating away Yuta's body. And it pains him. It just make him want to curse on the world,on God,on everyone. Like why..

Why Yuta...

Out of 7 billion people....

Why did fate pick him? Why did fate pick Yuta?

Jaehyun clench his jaws. 

"Jaehyun?"The chocolate orbs stared at him,snapping Jaehyun from his train of thoughts. Those orbs calms Jaehyun directly.

Jaehyun smiled, Giving his best smile to Yuta.

"You're spacing out"

"Nothing. I love you"Jaehyun pulls Yuta into a kiss.

Only God knows how many times more can he feel those soft lips of Yuta.

\--

_**D-49** _

Yuta laughed as Jungwoo,a nurse,pinched his cheeks. Yuta is playing with Jungwoo and Haechan. His smile grew as he look at Yuta happily playing and smiling.

Those precious smile. _Healing smile_ that everyone calls it. Is one of Jaehyun's favorite things from Yuta. Just seeing as those pretty cheeks flushed as he laughed and those pretty smile grew. 

"YUTA!"Jaehyun stared at Yuta,who was now on the floor,paralyzed and coughing blood. Jaehyun feels as his heart drops.

He can't do anything. He just froze there. He can't breathe. Just staring at Yuta's pained eyes and those blood that keeps coming out of his mouth. 

A lot of staff came to Yuta's rescue and cover Jaehyun's sight of Yuta. 

\--

_**D-20** _

Yuta smiled at Jaehyun through the oxygen mask.

They didn't exchange words. Only the beepings from the ventilator filled the room constantly.

\--

_**D-7** _

Yuta held on Jaehyun's hand that day.

Again. No words exchanged.

\--

_**D-1** _

Another silent day.

Yuta sat in his bed. Eyes staring blankly. Jaehyun looks down.

A choked sob came out. Jaehyun looks at Yuta. Tears streaming down on those cheeks.

"Yuta?"

"I'm scared"

"Yu-"

"I'm scared!"Yuta shouts. He grips tightly to the hospital bed sheets.

Jaehyun stood up and sat on the bed. Releasing Yuta's grip on the white sheets. He held Yuta's hands.

"I don't want to leave. I'm scared"

"No don't say that"Jaehyun wipe the tears from Yuta's cheeks with his thumb.

"I feel like it's ending,Jaehyun.."

Jaehyun heart crashed.

"I am happy that this ends but i don't want to leave you. I'm scared"

Jaehyun gave no words. He pulled Yuta into a hug.

"I love you forever"Yuta whispered.

"You do?"Jaehyun rest his chin on Yuta's shoulder

"Yes. That's the problem"

\--

_**D-day** _

Jaehyun woke up feeling very heavy that morning. He returned to his flat really late that night. Jaehyun sat in silence. 

There's only one thing in his mind.

_Yuta. Yuta. Yuta_

His phone rang.

 _Kim Doyoung_.

Jaehyun lazily picked the call.

"What?"

The other line is silent. 

"Kim Doyoung. Don't you dare prank call me-"

_"Jaehyun. Come to the hospital right now"_

He groaned. "It's my rest-"

_"Yuta"_

Jaehyun's heart sank.

_\--_

Jaehyun ran through the hospital's hallway. He slammed the door open. 

"YUTA!"He screamed.

He stared at the nurses and doctors that turns around and stare at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun's felt as his heart sank more.

He pushed everyone. 

Then it hit him....

The ventilator is not beeping anymore. Yuta is not wearing his oxygen mask again. Yuta is laying there,peacefully.

_It's over._

_Everything is over_.

Jaehyun chuckled bitterly. He felt like everything was gone from his life.

He held onto Yuta's hands. 

"Yuta?"

No answer

"Sweetheart?"

Silence.

"Baby,wake up please...It's morning..Rise and shine.."Jaehyun's voice cracked.

Jaehyun looks down. 

475 days. 11 hour. 20 minutes. 7 seconds.

_It's over._


End file.
